Die Herausforderung
by Saraton
Summary: Keitaro möchte lernen, Kitsune etwas trinken... . Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf! Abgeschlossen!


Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)  
  
---------------  
  
Das ist eine neue Story von mir, in diesem Fall ein One-Shot. Laßt euch überraschen. Ich wollte sie schon seit einiger Zeit ins Netz stellen, was hiermit endlich geschehen ist.  
Keitaro 1/2 wird demnächst fortgesetzt und ich schreibe gerade an einem anderen Mehrteiler: "Hinata Blues".  
  
Bis denn  
  
Saraton  
  
PS: Bei "" wird gesprochen, bei ## handelt es sich um Gedanken.  
  
-----------  
  
Keitaro Urashima bereitete sich in seinem Zimmer auf eine lange Nacht vor.  
Etwas demotiviert blickte er auf den Bücherstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und seufzte schwer. Es war Samstag abend und irgendwie fehlte ihm die Lust zum Lernen.  
Die meisten der Mädchen waren gemeinsam ins Kino gegangen, um einen neuen Samurai-Streifen zu sehen, indem ein absoluter Frauenschwarm vorkam. Noch dazu irgend so ein Amerikaner...  
Der junge Mann seufzte erneut auf.  
"Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu haben", stellte Keitaro fest, "nur würde ich mich mehr freuen, wenn ich die Zeit nicht mit Lernen verbringen dürfte ... na dann..."  
Bevor er sich das erste Buch zur Hand nehmen konnte, klopfte es an seiner Tür.  
"Äh, ja?" fragte er überrascht, "wer ...?"  
Der Ronin brach ab, als die Tür sich öffnete und eine breit grinsende Kitsune eintrat.  
Innerlich krümmte Keitaro sich. #Oh nein, sie habe ich ja ganz vergessen!#  
"Sag mal, Keitaro, was machst du denn hier ganz alleine?" säuselte sie und brachte ihn zum Schwitzen.  
Der Ronin wußte, daß das Fuchsmädchen ihn nur deswegen so ansprach um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr Geld für Sake zu bringen.  
#Aber dieses Mal nicht#, schwor er sich.  
"Lernen, Kitsune, was soll ich denn sonst an einem Samstag Abend tun?" antwortete der junge Mann gespielt mürrisch.  
Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, wechselte dann aber wieder zu ihrer freundlichen Miene.  
"Na dann könnte ich dir ja etwas Gesellschaft leisten", meinte Kitsune jovial und stellte sich betont aufreizend neben ihn.  
Keitaro spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann und sein eben gefaßter Entschluß sie aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen, bröckelte.  
#Nein, ich werde mich nicht von ihr um den Finger wickeln lassen, aber warum muß Kitsune nur so gut aussehen...?# ging es dem Unglücklichen durch den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er leicht nervös, "aber ich muß noch für meine Prüfung lernen und ich möchte dich nicht von irgend etwas Wichtigem abhalten", fuhr Keitaro langsam, bestimmter werdend, fort.  
Das Fuchsmädchen stutzte, über seinen Widerstand etwas überrascht.  
#Normalerweise gibt er schneller klein bei, glaubt Keitaro etwa, daß ich mich so einfach entferne? Ich werde heute noch Sake auf seine Kosten trinken und zwar nicht wenig#, versprach Kitsune sich selbst und begann lasziv zu lächeln.  
Sie streckte sich betont auffällig und stellte zufrieden fest, wie ihm beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.  
#Na also.#  
Der Ronin wich etwas zurück und fühlte seine Wangen brennen.  
"Aber Keitaro, hast du etwas?" hörte er Kitsune scheinbar besorgt fragen.  
"Das ist nicht fair", platzte es aus ihm heraus, "immer flirtest du mich an und treibst mich damit fast in den Wahnsinn! Aber jedes Mal hörst du dann wieder auf..." Seine Augen weiteten sich und Keitaros Stimme verklang, als ihm bewußt wurde, was er da gerade laut gesagt hatte.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen blickte ihn sprachlos an, während nun sie langsam errötete.  
#Oh nein, was habe ich da nur gesagt...#, die Gedanken des Ronins rasten und unsicher sah er zu Kitsune.  
Diese faßte sich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Was hast du da gesagt, Keitaro?" fragte Kitsune ihn mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Das Fuchsmädchen sah dem Ronin direkt ins Gesicht und versuchte ihre Fassung zu bewahren.  
_"Immer flirtest du mit mir und treibst mich in den Wahnsinn! Aber jedes Mal hörst du dann wieder auf..."_  
Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Inneren nach. Kistune konnte noch immer nicht glauben, daß er das gesagt hatte.  
#Heißt das etwa...?#  
Dieses unerwartete Geständnis war für sie sehr überraschend gewesen.  
Natürlich wußte Kitsune, daß Keitaro ein ganz normaler Mann war und daß sie ihn mit ihrer Art des öfteren in größere Verlegenheit brachte.  
#Aber das, was er da gesagt hat...#, stellte sie logisch fest, #daß er daran gedacht hat... sich gewünscht hat...#  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schob diese Gedanken beiseite und atmete tief aus.  
#Ich sollte mich beruhigen...#  
Der unglückliche Hausmeister von Hina hatte noch immer nichts über seine Lippen gebracht und starrte Kitsune aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an.   
#Eigentlich könnte er einem ja leid tun...#  
Dann verharrte das Fuchsmädchen, als ihr etwas anderes klar wurde. ..., daß Keitaro sie mit diesen Worten zum Weitermachen aufgefordert hatte...  
#Nicht, daß es ihm bewußt gewesen wäre, aber...#, ein gemeines Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen.  
#Das kann ich ja nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, das war eine Herausforderung.#  
Natürlich war ihr bewußt, daß sie sich absolut nicht logisch verhielt, aber das Fuchsmädchen konnte nicht wiederstehen. Das hätte ihrer Natur wiedersprochen.  
"Keitaro...", begann sie mit rauchiger Stimme zu sprechen und ließ diesen erneut panisch erstarren.  
"Du wirfst mir also vor, daß ich keinen Mut hätte fertig zu machen, was ich anfange... Ist es das?"  
"W...wie?" stotterte der Ronin absolut verwirrt.  
Der Blick von ihr ließ ihn erschauern.  
"Ich ... ich", konnte er nur stammeln, als Kitsune langsam näher rückte.  
"Ich glaube, ich werde dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen", schnurrte sie geradezu und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
  
-----------  
  
Keitaro schnappte nach Luft, als die Bluse des Fuchsmädchens zu Boden fiel.  
"Was... was tust du da, Kitsune?" brachte er panisch hervor.  
Sie hielt ein und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Wonach sieht das denn aus?" in ihrer Stimme klang leichter Spott mit.  
Obwohl es nicht so aussah, so war Kitsune doch von sich selbst überrascht.  
#Sollte ich jetzt vielleicht doch aufhören?# einen Moment war das rothaarige Mädchen sich unschlüssig. Doch dann sah sie den faszinierten Blick des Ronins, wie er gebannt auf ihren Oberkörper starrte.  
#Der Kauf dieses schwarzen Samt-BH's hat sich ja doch ausgezahlt#, dachte Kitsune belustigt. Das Ganze fing an ihr richtig Spaß zu bereiten.  
Sie beugte sich vor und präsentierte ihm einen tiefen Einblick.  
"Gefällt es dir?" hauchte sie Keitaro ins Ohr.  
Dieser lief knallrot an und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Äh", gab der Ronin intelligenterweise von sich. Amüsiert fragte sich Kitsune, warum Keitaro nicht längst aus der Nase blutete wie sonst auch beim Anblick gewisser Dinge.  
Als ihr Blick herunter fiel auf seine Leibesmitte, kannte sie die Antwort.  
Er war gar nicht in der Lage Nasenbluten zu bekommen, da es sich wo anders zentriert hatte.  
#Sie einer an#, stellte sie mit trockenem Mund fest, während sich ihre Wangen deutlich dünkler färbten.  
"Kitsune, ich,...", krächzte der verlegene Ronin, der sich bemühte, nicht vor lauter Schamgefühl in Ohnmacht zu fallen, "ich ... oh verdammt, ich will, daß sie weitermacht...", meinte Keitaro verzweifelt.  
Das Fuchsmädchen blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Keitaro hatte nicht bemerkt, daß er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
#Das will er wirklich?#  
Schließlich lächelte sie.  
"Das kannst du haben", flüsterte Kitsune dem Ronin ins Ohr und begann ihn zu küssen.  
  
Später lagen die Zwei eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Futon und sahen sich an.  
"Kitsune, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", Keitaro wirkte unsicher.  
"Ich hätte nie geglaubt...", verlegen brach der junge Mann ab.  
Das brachte das rothaarige Mädchen zum Lachen. "Ich auch nicht", gab sie zu.  
"WAS?"  
Mit offenem Mund starrte der Ronin das Mädchen an.  
"Ich habe es auch nicht geglaubt", wiederholte sie lächelnd, "aber dann wollte ich es wissen", fuhr das Fuchsmädchen mit einem Zwinkern fort und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. "...und ich habe es nicht bereut."  
Keitaro konnte nicht anders und mußte ebenfalls lachen.  
"Du bist schon ein verrücktes Huhn", stellte er trocken fest.  
"Füchsin, Keitaro, Füchsin, kein Huhn", korrigierte ihn diese im gleichen Tonfall.  
Die beiden sahen einander erneut an und fingen gemeinsam an zu lachen.  
Der Ronin seufzte auf.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Hm..." Kitsune überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann, "weitermachen wie bisher", sagte sie gelassen, "Und ich glaube, ich werde mit dem Trinken aufhören..."  
Keitaro drückte sie freudig an sich.  
"Du willst mit dem Trinken aufhören? Wirklich? Das ist toll", rief er freudig aus und stutze plötzlich.  
"Aber warum willst du das tun?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Kitsune lächelte sanft.  
"Weil ich einen besseren ... Ersatz dafür gefunden habe", bei diesen Worten wurde ihm heiß-kalt zumute.  
"Kitsune! Das kannst du doch nicht ..." "... ernst meinen? Doch Keitaro, das tue ich", beendete sie ruhig seinen Satz.  
Ihre Umarmung wurde fester, während sie ihn liebevoll ansah.  
"Du hast mich herausgefordert, Keitaro, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen..."  
Kitsune schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn, "denn jetzt lasse ich dich nicht mehr gehen", schloß sie bestimmt.  
Keitaros Proteste verstummten schließlich, als das Fuchsmädchen begann, ihn erneut zu küssen.  
  
---------  
  
Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat gefallen, bis denn....  
  
Saraton 


End file.
